


The Real Song of Ice and Fire

by And_thats_the_tea



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/And_thats_the_tea/pseuds/And_thats_the_tea
Summary: This is a love story of Sansa and Tyrion after the war. Despite my hatred for season 8 I have decided to stick to canon as much as possible. The story starts right after Daenerys burns the city, but leads into after Bran becomes king.





	1. You Were the Best of Them

**Sansa**

Sansa looks down from the balcony over the yards of Winterfell, the same place she stood when she had told Tyrion the truth. The truth about Jon, no _Aegon_. _Aegon Targaryen_. Her brother was actually her cousin this whole time. He was never a bastard and her father kept it a secret all that time. Her mind had flown back to those moments where she and her mother would ignore Jon. They would make sure he knew he was not loved, and he would not forget that he was a bastard. To what Sansa had seen, he most likely had not over the years. He was a humble, extordinary man, who she had heard had done many great things. That was why she wanted Jon to become king. That is why she grew to hate Daenerys Targaryen, who Sansa at first saw her as the Mad King’s daughter and a foreigner, had began to see much more. Sansa saw a lot of Cersei in Daenerys, both women who had lost their children and hardened because of it. Daenerys would be just like Cersei, a tyrant. Jon would never be a tyrant, and Daenerys was nothing compared to him. That is why she told Tyrion, another extordinary man, the truth. She would have Jon be on the throne, if not him, who else?

“Bran, milady.” Sansa turns abruptly to see Maester Wolkan walking towards her, she was so deep in her thoughts she must not have heard him coming.

“What?” Sansa asks, trying to shove her thoughts away so she could pay attention to what the maester was saying.

“Another raven came this morning from Jon. Bran requests a word with you on the matter, told me to fetch you, Lady Stark.” Maester Wolkan speaks softly and out of breath as if he has heard horrible news and ran to get her. Sansa’s heart wrenches anxiously.

As Maester Wolkan leads her to Bran, she hides the panic she’s feeling. She is strong, and so is Jon. At least he is still alive, if he has sent a raven. We can still put a Stark on the throne. We will make the North independent.

“What has happened?” Sansa speaks to Bran, who sits, blankly staring at his glove that holds a parchment. “Did Arya kill Cersei? Or Daenerys?”

“Arya is fine. She was caught in the midst of the battle but she managed to survive. Cersei did not survive. A building collapsed on top of her and Jaime.” Sansa’s heart lurched for Brienne. But she had no desire to be the one to inform her.

“A building?” Sansa questioned. “How did-”

“Daenerys snapped and burned down the city, leaving almost no survivors. Jon is beginning to question his loyalty to her.” Bran spoke in the same monotone voice he always did, even in this moment.

Sansa did not mourn. She had hated King’s Landing, the city where her father had been executed, and she had been whipped by kingsguard on Joffrey’s orders. She had not liked anyone there. Except Tyrion. _Tyrion_.

“What of Tyrion?” Sansa did not care what her concern of Tyrion would imply. Bran knew of Tyrion’s treatment of her in King’s Landing, their moment in the crypts. He understood.

“Tyrion has been imprisoned for freeing his brother and defying his Queen. There will be a trial held by Daenerys and Tyrion will be executed.”

Sansa felt her vision go dizzy, and her breathing grew heavy. Her reaction would shock her later on, but now she was just simply reacting. Tyrion would be executed? Tyrion was not an evil man, far from it. He had treated Sansa of nothing short of respect and kindness the whole time he knew her. Sansa had- grown fond of Tyrion. Especially after she had begun to see him in a new light after their banter in the crypts. And how he had kissed her hand and they had fought the wights together. That would be a moment in her life she would never forget. The first kiss she received from a decent man. Sansa had pushed this fondness to the side of course, not wishing to become what she once was; a lovesick, stupid girl with dreams to marry a prince. She told herself her concern of Tyrion was only out of respect and gratitude for his treatment of her during their marriage. He could of slept with her. He had every right as her husband. Maybe if he had, she would not have been married to Ramsay. Maybe they could’ve stayed married, and eventually- Bran is looking at her. She realizes her reaction and sinks back into the conversation.

“We will go to King’s Landing and we will find Arya. And we will put Jon on the throne.”


	2. And You Slaughtered a City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a quick update but the first one was too short in my opinion. after seeing the positive feedback I immediately got started with 4 more chapters. Thank you for the nice comments

**Tyrion**

They were dead. Jaime and Cersei. All of Kings Landing has burned and collapsed. The Queen’s voice in the back of his head. _I am going to break the wheel._ She had told him. She preached the same message here above the ashes, and the Dothraki and unsullied, but Tyrion knew now what she really meant.

He approached the mad queen’s side. “You freed your brother. You committed treason.” Tyrion wanted to laugh. How terrible of him to free his brother. He was a monster.

“I freed my brother,” he shrugged almost. “And you slaughtered a city.”

He didn’t think he was in the right state of mind right now, his brother’s death heavy and weighing on his mind, and Daenerys definitely wasn’t either. So that’s probably why instead of pretending to support his Queen and plead his innocence at the accusation that he’d went against her order, he looked her in the eyes with a look so deadly she returned it. He must’ve himself been mad in that moment. Tyrion had no love for his sister, how could he? But he did love Jaime. The only person in his life that had ever shown him kindness and respect. As much as you could give your younger dwarf brother, who killed your mother. And that had meant so much to Tyrion. And Daenerys caused his death.

He reached to take the pin, that damned pin that had defined him for so long, and threw it down as far as he could. It once had meant the world to him. Now it would serve as a burning piece of metal against his chest, and a reminder of his failures. The Dothraki stopped to chant and finally the unsullied quit banging their spears. He felt countless eyes upon him in that moment, but his former queen’s burned the hottest.

Everything was silent for what seemed like an hour to Tyrion, until Daenerys commanded a few of her unsullied to imprison him. Tyrion didn’t fight or try to talk his way out. He no longer cared.

 -------------------

 

After a while, Tyrion realizes, sitting in a dark room for too long can make you delve into your thoughts. He already knew this of course from his lonely childhood in Casterly Rock, but at least then he had books and servants. And who could forget his infamous imprisonments? Once for being accused of trying to kill Bran, and then being accused of actually killing the King. Of all the three times he had been imprisoned, this was the one time he had actually committed the crime.

He hadn’t heard much after his conversation with Jon Snow. Or was it Aegon Targaryen now? He wondered if Jon actually did it. Killed Daenerys. He had tried to convince Jon to do it. In his own way. He knew it might be a difficult task, as Jon was too much an honorable man. In other circumstances Tyrion might be ashamed. But he had heard what Daenerys had said to her Dothraki and the unsullied, bits and pieces of it at least, he wasn’t very good with foreign languages. She wanted to “liberate” all of Westeros? Like she “liberated” Kings Landing? No, that will not happen.

Tyrion didn’t mourn for Kings Landing. The stinking shit pile of a city didn’t have Tyrion’s sympathies. The people, maybe. The same people who called him a demon monkey, and cheered when Ned Stark was executed. But what he did mourn was the loss of his Queen. He believed in Daenerys. He truly thought she would break the wheel and destroy further suffering in Westeros. He began to see signs long before she burnt down Kings Landing. When she threatened to burn the slaves masters in Slavers bay in Meereen, when she burned the Khals alive, and even after he pleaded with her against it, she burned down Lord Tarly and his son. He supposed he had ignored all these signs because she was the first he had ever believed in. He hoped so much that she would take the Iron throne and do all she promised, that he refused to face reality. The reality that she was just like her father, the Mad King.

 

\-------------------

  
Tyrion was wide awake when he heard the loud footsteps later that day. He knew they were the unsullied, the Dothraki didn’t do Daenerys’ dirty work. Grey Worm appeared with unsullied flanking his sides. This was all familiar for Tyrion. The proper procedure in this moment was to get up and hold your hands in the air in surrender, to show you had no weapons and no will to escape or outsmart the captors. He was too hungry and exhausted to outsmart Grey Worm, and his will to live had burned with the rest of the city. He would die today. And he would accept it.

 

\-------------------

 

**Sansa**

They were all there; House Arryn, Martell, Baratheon, Stark, Greyjoy, and Tully. The last great houses with any remaining power. She looked over to her sister, who had killed the Night King, and her brother, the three-eyed raven, and felt comfort. She was Sansa Stark of Winterfell. They would not harm Jon Snow, the King she had believed in. But as she continued to think, her resolve faltered. Jon had killed Daenerys. The Queen everyone else had believed in. And one Jon had bent the knee to. No one could trust him anymore, not after what he’d done.

“Why are we all gathered here?” The Martell stand-in who Sansa never bothered to learn his name asked.

“Where’s Jon?” Davos piped in. “Still imprisoned?”

An unsullied man who apparently knew the common tongue spoke up. “Your queenslayer,” the venom in his voice confirmed Sansa’s fears. “Will die, with other who betray our Queen.” They’re talking about Tyrion. Sansa thought.

“No one will die.” Arya said calmly. Sansa could not agree more. “Your precious Queen is dead, and Jon Snow will be freed today.”

The unsullied looked over to Arya, obviously amazed by the small girl’s tenacity. “You mock our Queen?” They raised their spears as if ready to attack. They must have really loved Daenerys, just like Tyrion had.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Davos spoke once again. “This one killed the Night King with a dagger.”

The unsullied lowered their stances but their faces were still taut with anger. “We will have trial now.”

 

\------------------

  
She had not yet told her siblings of her plans to make the north independent. Maybe she should, but her nerves were too fraught. She gave herself no explanation as to why.

Tyrion’s trial was to be underway soon. The unsullied had decided that the lords and ladies gathered would pronounce his fate. Perhaps they were daft. Did they really think Sansa would let him be executed?

Her heart stopped when she saw him. His eyes were dark and he looked defeated, not like he had in the crypts when they both hid behind the grave, both believing their time had come. He looked lifeless almost. Sansa wondered what horrors he had seen since their separation. His clothes were unclean, his beard had grown even longer, and his hands were bound in chains. Anger flashed in Sansa. They let him rot in a dungeon, for freeing his brother? Arya turned her head to look at her. Sansa’s hands clasped tightly in her lap as she tried to hide her emotions from her sister. She was good at hiding her feelings, especially after all she’d learned and gone through. Why was it so hard now?

“Where’s Jon?” She demanded. Her anger spilled into her words, and Sansa thought if she couldn’t hide her anger she would redirect it.

“He’s our prisoner.” The unsullied man spoke. This unsullied seemed more refined and seemed to know more of the common tongue. She would tear him apart.

“So is Lord Tyrion! They were both to be brought to this gathering.”

“We will decide what to do with our prisoners. This is our city now.”

Sansa was seething now. “If you look outside the walls of _your_ city you will find thousands of Northmen who will explain to you why harming Jon Snow is not in your interest.”

“And you will find thousands of unsullied who believe that it is.”

Sansa was about to speak but then Yara Greyjoy cut her off. “Some of you may be quick to forgive, the Ironborn are not. I swore to follow Daenerys Targaryen.”

“Swore to follow a tyrant.” Sansa snapped.

“She freed us from a tyrant! Cersei is gone because of her and Jon Snow put a knife in her heart. Let the unsullied give him what he deserves.” Yara scowled as she spoke of Jon.

“Say another word about killing my brother and I’ll cut your throat.” Arya intervened as always. Sansa was glad to have her brave assassin of a sister on her side.

The Greyjoys and Martells stirred at the threat, causing Davos Seaworth to shoot up from his chair. “Friends, please! We’ve been cutting each other’s throats long enough. Torgo Nudho, am I saying that properly?” When Torgo Nudho gave no response, Davos continued. “If it weren’t for you and your men we would have lost the war with the dead. This country owes you a debt it could never repay. But let us try, there is land in the Reach, good land. The people that used to live there are gone. Make it your own, start your own house with the unsullied as your banner men.” Sansa rolled her eyes at his proposal. These men would not take it, Davos was dim-witted. “We’ve had enough war! Thousands of you, thousands of them. You know how it ends. We need to find a better way.”

As Sansa had thought, the unsullied commander rejected his offer, demanding justice. “Jon Snow cannot go free.”

“It’s not for you to decide.” Sansa looked up at Tyrion as he spoke, eyes watering.

“You are not here to speak!” The unsullied man growled. Sansa really would tear him apart now. “Everyone has had enough words from you.” We could say the same of you. Sansa thought.

“You’re right, and no one’s any better for it.” Tyrion seemed so small in this moment. It was not his height, but his speech. He would never let anyone yell at him like this, even in chains. He looked as if he had given up. Sansa worried for him in this moment. They said they would do what they wanted with their prisoners. What would they do with Tyrion? “But it’s not for you to decide. Jon committed his crime here. This fate is for our King to decide- or our Queen.” Sansa was confused, what did he mean to do?

“We don’t have a King or Queen.” Lord Royce muttered.

“You’re the most powerful people in Westeros,” Tyrion said. “Choose one.”

Everyone looked up in surprise, all eyes were on Torgo Nudho. “Make your choice then.” He relented. She saw Tyrion sigh in relief, his plan would work.

Everyone looked around awkwardly. No one would stand. The best ruler would be someone who did not want to rule at all. Her uncle, Edmure stood almost on cue. He was always a coward. Sansa would not let him be King. After Edmure spoke a few words, Sansa spoke up. “Uncle, please sit.”

After an embarrassing attempt of Edmure to sit down, which Sansa chose to ignore, Samwell Tarly, Jon’s friend from the Night’s Watch chose this moment to speak up. “Why just us?” He sat up then continued. “We represent all the Great Houses but whomever we choose, they won’t just rule over lords and ladies. Maybe, the decision about what’s best for everyone should be left to- everyone?”

After a few moments of silence, everyone began to laugh and make jokes. Samwell sat back down in his chair. Even Sansa could not help but break a smile. Without warning, she met Tyrion’s gaze. He wasn’t smiling. All eyes went back to Tyrion.

“I suppose you want the crown?” Her uncle asked Tyrion, still grinning. He was most likely thankful that he was no longer the fool.

Tyrion’s eyes left Sansa’s, and Sansa felt those same feelings again. But Sansa began to think about Tyrion holding the throne. Her heart raced excitedly. That could work. “Me? The imp?” Tyrion’s voice was still hoarse. “Half the people hate me for serving Daenerys, the other half hate me for betraying her. I can’t think of a worse choice.”

Sansa became disappointed. Tyrion would have made a great king.

“Who then?” Davos queried.

Tyrion looked to the ground before giving his speech.

And the rest is history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ll get to the juicy stuff after this chapter, I promise! This is basically just stuff we’ve already seen happen in the show. Kudos and nice reviews are appreciated. Feel free to add any requests on how the story should go or end, but I’m not making any promises. :)


	3. It Meant Nothing

**Sansa**

Sansa Stark could now safely say, the Starks had truly won the game of thrones. Her sister, Arya Stark, who had wanted to go an adventures ever since she was a little girl, was riding west of Westeros to places no one knew existed, with a ship strong enough to sail with the iron fleet. Her brother, Bran Stark, was now King Bran Stark, the ruler of the six kingdoms. And Sansa herself was Queen Sansa Stark of the north. Once she would return to the north she would be crowned and become the queen she always dreamed of becoming. That was when she was a foolish girl who pined after Joffrey, now she only wanted to become queen because she knew it was what she was always meant to be. What she had went through, all the suffering and pain had led up to this moment. This is what she told herself, to calm her nerves. She was not the weak little dove she once was. Not anymore.

“I wish there had been another way. Can you forgive me?” Sansa had finally faced reality. Jon could not become king anymore. Bran was king now. Something she would have never expected.

Jon looked to the side with a solemn look before replying. “The north is free thanks to you.”

“But they lost their king.” Sansa felt incompetent. In the short span of time she had ruled the north, it was not any better. She was good at planning and scheming, but she wasn’t good with people. She did not understand how to satisfy them, to gain a reputation that the northmen and her bannermen could look up to.

“Ned Stark’s daughter will speak for him,” Jon looked at her pridefully. “She’s the best they could ask for.”

That was another problem. How could she live up to her father’s legacy? Ned the honourable? Jon was the most honourable man in Westeros and even he could not live up to that. She noticed her eyes had begun to water and she hugged Jon. This would be the last time she would see the likes of Jon Snow.

 

\-------------------

  
Arya was to board a ship, separate from the one headed North. Sansa had exchanged farewells with Bran, well, as much as you could with the monotonous three-eyed raven. He had been escorted away by Davos, leaving Arya and Sansa alone on the docks. Here, another family member forced her to face reality.

“I know what Tyrion Lannister said.” Arya began.

“What?” Sansa tried not to panic. She would speak of the crypts. Arya knew.

“About the heir to the throne. That we would decide again who would become the next to rule, instead of Bran’s children. I know he can’t have any.”

Sansa tried not to let her relief show. She looked beyond the sparkling waters reflecting the sun as she swallowed deeply. She knew what would come next.

Arya continued. “But what about the north? Who would rule the north after your death? You are still able to have children.”

Sansa froze, facing Arya. Her face grew dark as Ramsay Bolton entered her mind. Sansa hissed with every word. “I would rather you cut my throat than have another man touch me.”

“I understand that. I am only asking because I care about the North. Even if I am not willing to rule it. It is my home as much as yours. But I wish it to remain our home. A Stark must always be in Winterfell. Even after our deaths.”

Sansa sighed. “In time, I suppose, I shall be married again. I will do my duty, and the child will be a Stark.”

Arya looked long and hard at Sansa. Sansa felt so vulnerable, as if Arya could read her thoughts. Arya had also learned things through her hardships. “Who will you marry?”

“I don’t know!” Sansa was being put on the spot. Arya was delving too deep into uncharted territory, places in Sansa’s mind she did not want to visit.

“Sansa, will you tell me the truth?” Arya’s voice was softer than Sansa had ever heard.

“What truth?” Sansa was being scrutinized now, like a child.

“You love Tyrion Lannister, don’t you?”

Sansa began to panic now. She knew. What would she think if she shared such an intimate moment with a Lannister? She respected her sister’s opinion. She would not be the foolish girl who she once was. “Arya! No! He’s a Lannister, they killed our family, our mother, our brother!”

“Sansa-” Arya tried to diffuse her sister.

“Arya, he’s a dwarf!” Sansa was getting desperate now. Arya didn’t believe her. She would know how her pathetic sister had not changed one bit.

Arya was silent for a while. “I’m sorry, Sansa. I was only bringing it up because this may be the last time you are in the same place together. If you really don’t love him, get the annulment now. But if you do love him- nevermind. I was mistaken about your thoughts toward him. After what I had heard about your interactions in the crypts-”

“It meant nothing.” Sansa tried and failed to look Arya in the eyes. However, Arya seemed not to pick up on this detail as she was more focused on something behind Sansa.

She noticed Arya’s eyes flickering to something behind Sansa, and she turned her head instinctively. Her heart almost jumped out her stomach when she saw who it was.

 

“Lady Arya, Queen Sansa,” Tyrion’s face was unreadable. His beard had been trimmed back to normal, and his attire was much cleaner now. But he didn’t look any happier than he did at the trial. “My king has wished me to send you two off. It seems your brother has already gotten used to ordering others around.” Tyrion joked dryly.

“Thank you, Lord Hand,” Arya’s face was unreadable as well. “I was just about to board. Goodbye, Sansa.”

Sansa found she needed to hug Arya. Especially now. The conversation they had had set her nerves aflame and she still found herself shaking from the emotion it brought forth. She could feel Tyrion’s eyes upon them. Arya left with dry eyes, and Sansa joined Tyrion further down the docks.

Timidly, she greeted him. “Lord Hand.” She tried to contain her icy demeanor with little success. Arya’s words were still racing through her mind. _You love Tyrion Lannister, don’t you?_

“Sansa, didn’t I tell you to call me Tyrion?” His tone was off. Sansa didn’t like it. She immediately felt tension in the air she had never realized was there until now. He wasn’t looking her in the eyes like he always did.

“Tyrion,” Sansa paused, remembering what had passed between them before he left with Daenerys that day in Winterfell. “I apologize for putting your life in jeopardy. I never meant to cause chaos. I only wanted you to see my point of view. About Jon being a better option, I mean.”

“I know,” Tyrion sighed, as the mysterious tension disappeared. “I know what you wanted, Sansa. I had hoped once Cersei surrendered and Daenerys took the throne, I would be able to convince her to make the North independent. Unfortunately, I was terribly wrong. About everything.”

Sansa’s heart went out to him. Just as she believed in Jon, he had put his hope in Daenerys. They both wanted similar things, a better ruler to make a better place for the people of Westeros. But both had entirely different methods. “I was too, it seems. I thought Jon would take the throne.”

“You were right. He would’ve been a much better option.”

Sansa was silent before she spoke again. “Why Bran?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, Bran is my brother. I love him. But-” Sansa looked at Tyrion in the eyes now. “He’s not really Bran anymore. He said so himself.”

“How else would we make the North independent?”

It all made sense now. Tyrion wanted what Sansa had wanted. He wanted to make the North independent. And who else besides Bran would be able to make that happen?

Tyrion continued to speak. “The Starks have been stomped on by the south for far too long. I have always admired your family. For retaining honor even when it was difficult. I feared the Starks would lose this trait if they were abused for too long. I think your idea to separate the North from the South was ingenious. And I think, you would be an even better queen.”

Sansa’s joy and pride must have shown on her face, because Tyrion’s eyes were brighter now and his face looked less dark and gloomy as he looked up at her. Tyrion thought highly of her, much more than she deserved. Slowly, she felt herself gravitating towards him, her knees bending to become more level with him. Tyrion’s eyes looked lost in that moment, and he took a step back, at a respective distance away from Sansa.

“I must return to my king, milady. I wish you good fortune on your journey home.” He had gone back to his dark demeanor and tone, and Sansa did not want this to be the last she saw of him.

Sansa was about to speak again before he interupted her. “And don’t concern yourself about the annulment, I will work it out with my king. You should not have to worry about trivial farces of your past, you must focus on your reign as queen.”

As Tyrion fled the docks, Sansa had felt her heart drop for the third time today, this time even harder than before. Shame and guilt bled into her as realization kicked her in the guts. He had heard her conversation with Arya. And now any fondness he might have had for her is dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol obviously Tyrion doesn’t hate Sansa, and no fondness between them is dead. The next chapter will be his point of view of course  
> Thank you for all the kudos and reviews, they keep the motivation to write going ;)


	4. She was Jesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bronn voices what all of us are thinking.

**Tyrion**

The council meeting had cleared up. The maester, Samwell Tarly, was the last to leave, apologizing hastily for the misinformation in the book he had brought from the citadel. _The Song of Ice and Fire_. Tyrion would be lying if he said he didn’t care he wasn’t mentioned. Not one time. _At all_. He knew it was silly, but, he had sacrificed a lot, been through so much, just to be a forgotten man to live through a forgotten time. He supposed it was fair. Maybe he didn’t want to be remembered.

With several weeks passed, Tyrion still mourned his losses. His brother, his family, and his former queen. He would stay in his solar all night to drink. He would repeat what he did in his younger days when he was depressed, drink and fuck. Well, minus the last part. Jaime was the only person he told about his abstinence. He really didn’t feel like opening up to anyone else besides his brother about that. He had a reputation to maintain afterall, the whore-mongering, drunk imp, who did absolutely nothing; didn’t fight in a battle, and never did anything interesting ever. That was who he would be. Varys had been right all along. The history books would never mention him.

The door abruptly swung open in the small council room. Tyrion looked up to see Podrick pushing King Bran Stark across the room. He seated him at the table closer to Tyrion than instead of at the very end.

“Weren’t you just here, your grace?” Tyrion smirked. “Did you find Drogon’s whereabouts?”

“I have. He won’t be any concern of ours for a while. He has decided to keep to Valyria. I’ve come because I needed to speak with you alone.” Bran’s tone was very intimidating to Tyrion. Having someone who knew everything about you and everything you’ve ever done was intimidating in itself.

“If I may take this opportunity, your grace,” Tyrion sighed, trying to guard himself. “Sansa and I are still married, but you already know that. Also, we need an annulment, and I have a suspicion you are already aware of that as well.”

Bran stared blankly, not responding for a time. Tyrion tapped his fingers against the table awkwardly. He eyed Podrick, who stood above Bran, looking a bit amused.

Bran finally spoke after a long moment of silence. “We’ll discuss your marriage with Sansa later, Lord Tyrion. You will be going on your first diplomacy trip as hand.”

Tyrion paused, not expecting this. “Where, might I ask?”

“The North is independent now, and Sansa is the north’s queen. But she is not confident in her ruling, and has no one she can truly trust.”

Tyrion’s eyes widened as he realized what Bran was going to ask of him. Surely he wouldn’t do this to him. If he was all-knowing and such wouldn’t he know what had happened between them?

He did not blame Sansa for her words to her sister he had accidentally overheard. But he couldn’t deny it hurt. It was not Sansa’s fault.

He genuinely wondered at what point did he lose his edge. It all started when he became Daenerys’ hand. Just like Sansa had insinuated. He was no longer the most clever man in Westeros. That was probably why he allowed himself to believe in delusional ideas. Like believing he had a special bond with Sansa Stark. But that was what he was good at, seeing love in places where there never was any.

Like Tyrion had feared, Bran was sending him to Winterfell. He was to leave early on the morrow, right after sunrise. Currently it was nearing midnight, he sat at a table in the new tower of the hand, reflecting and getting drunk off of a Dornish red he had been able to get his hands on.

Things were running smoothly in Kings Landing for a city that had been sheared to the bone in fire only moons ago. While Bran Stark himself was a strange person, with all the omnipotence and three-eyed raven nonsense, he had proved to be a worthy king. Just as Tyrion had hoped.

After he became Bran’s hand, Tyrion sought his siblings’ bodies to be buried in the crypts with the rest in Casterly Rock. With some examination from a maester, Tyrion learned Cersei was never pregnant. It was only a trick to manipulate the men in her life. He knew it had been ambitious, but he really had hoped Jaime could’ve escaped with his child. Now, Tyrion feels an even bigger fool.

Tyrion jumps at the sound of his door slamming open. He must’ve been so disoriented he hadn’t heard any footsteps. Tyrion grimaces as he watches Bronn walk in with two flagons of wine.

“Hey, you sad fucker.” Bronn waltzes in, dumping the flagons on the table in front of Tyrion.

“Is this your way of apologizing?” Tyrion looks up, clearly unamused.

“Who said anything about apologizing?” Bronn poured some wine into a cup for Tyrion.

“You hit me, and threatened to kill me and my brother.”

“Aye, and I’d do it all over again. But don’t you worry your head, I’m on the top again. Now there’s no need to hit you.”

“Just because we conversed civilly during the small council meeting doesn’t mean we are on good enough terms to share drinks.” Tyrion muttered, aware attempting to get Bronn to leave was fruitless.

Bronn ignores Tyrion. “I heard you’re leaving for Winterfell tomorrow. Finally gonna give it to your wife?”

“Don’t speak of my w- Lady Sansa that way.”

“Don’t you mean Queen Sansa?” Bronn corrects him. “You’re married to the Queen of the North, doesn’t that basically make you the King of the North?”

“Why are you here?” Tyrion pretends not to hear what Bronn was suggesting.

“What else am I supposed to do? Everyone here acts like they have a bug up their ass, and no one seems to want to drink with me!”

“I wonder why.”

Either Bronn didn’t catch the sarcasm or he chose to act oblivious. “Beats me, really. So tell me, honestly, what are you gonna do when Sansa meets you at the gate down on her knees begging you to fuck her?”

“You certainly have an imagination.” Tyrion takes a swig from his cup.

“I’m serious! Everyone knows about what happened with you two during the ‘battle of the dead’. Everyone is convinced there’s some sort of love brewing between you.”

“Just because I said we should have stayed married?” Tyrion wondered how word spread so quickly and why people even cared.

“I didn’t get the full story, just that you two talked about staying married and she told you it was because of the dragon queen that you couldn’t be together. And guess what? The dragon queen is as dead as a doornail!”

“She was jesting.”

“How do you know that?”

“The day Sansa left after my trial for betraying Daenerys, I overheard her speaking to her sister. Trust me, she was jesting.”

“What do you mean? What’d she say?”

Tyrion suddenly felt the need to be alone. He couldn’t take anymore of this. The more they talked of Sansa the more places they would dig up in his mind. Places in his mind he didn’t want to go.

“Where are you going?” Tyrion didn’t reply because he was already out the door.

In the morning, extremely sleep deprived, Tyrion left for Winterfell, with a good amount of men, and a reasonable amount of wine to get him through the trip.


	5. You Can No Longer Remain Tied to Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter’s a bit longer. Enjoy

**Sansa**

Queen Sansa took a deep breath, expelling all the stress she experienced that day. She took her crown off, placing it on top of her vanity. It was beautifully melded with two silver direwolves meeting in the middle. As she waited for her bath to be drawn, she gave herself a good look in the mirror. To be honest, she never thought ruling would be this difficult. It had been a fortnight since she was coronated, and already she felt as if the northern kingdom would collapse on top of her. She had plans for rehabilitation of the north, and she had her advisor, Lord Royce, but she couldn’t help but feel something was missing. While she had the respect of her people, she couldn’t help but feel as if they only respected her because she was Ned Stark’s daughter.

Also, there was that nagging voice in the back of her head. It was what Arya brought up before they departed King’s Landing. Who would rule after her. Even if it was unnecessary to think of things so far in advance, it still served as a sharp dagger in her side. She had no desire to marry again. Not after Ramsay Bolton. Even though she got her vengeance and Ramsay’s body had been deep in the ground within dog shit, he still haunted another part of her. The part that allowed her to trust men. She had believed that she would never allow another man to touch her, swore it, in fact. And she meant what she had said to Arya. She’d rather die. But then, she remembers what happened during the long night.

Two servants came in with her bath and steaming water, and left once they were finished. Absentmindedly, Sansa undressed herself and sat slowly in the tub. She bathed herself now. The last time a handmaiden washed her hair, her eyes would lie upon the countless scars lined on her back and thighs. Sansa could feel the pity radiating off of her. From then on, Sansa figured it would be better to be left alone during her baths.

As she lets the warm water consume her, she reflects in her thoughts. She feels like there are two separate parts of her battling together; the frozen side that Ramsay tortured and raped, and the side that burned and swooned when Tyrion kissed her hand. Arya triggered the former side, by suggesting she needed an heir. And Sansa said a lot she regretted. It was her luck that Tyrion happened upon them in that moment. And she was unaware he had heard a thing. She was so stupid. And now he believed she wanted an annulment. But, that’s what she wanted, right? Then why did she feel dread every time she thought about it?

Whatever compelled Sansa, she had no idea. Right after she bathed and dressed in her nightclothes, she quickly fetched a quill, ink and parchment and sat at the table in her chamber.

_Tyrion Lannister, Hand of the King,_

_During our parting, there were things said between my sister and I that I had no intention of you hearing. In truth the things I said are not how I feel. Our companionship means something to me, and I meant everything that was said during the long night. Please forgive me._   
_This is not the only concern I wanted to write to you. It seems there was a misunderstanding over our legal union. I never spoke of any annulment, and if it is all well with you, I request that you let our union be. There may be no love in our relationship but I have grown to trust and admire you. I know this proposal might be outrageous, so I fully understand if you deny my request._

_Queen Sansa Stark_

Sansa’s heart was beating out of her chest. Her hands shook as she placed the quill down and reread what she wrote down. Normally, a maester would be the one to customarily to send out ravens. But she was the queen now, she didn’t need anyone’s permission.

——————————

Two days had passed and Sansa was surprised when Maester Wolkan immediately came to her with a message from King’s Landing. He had already responded? Sansa was quickly let down when she saw the signature at the bottom.

_Queen Sansa Stark of the North,_

_Despite our familial ties, I would urge us to tie our two kingdoms together as allies with legal treaties. Together, we will rule over Westeros in peace and unity. Because it is burdensome to travel with my condition, I have sent my Lord Hand as a representative for my kingdom._

_Best regards, King Bran Stark_

Tyrion was coming to Winterfell? Sansa felt excitement flow through her. She would get to see Tyrion again. This was her chance to redeem herself. Because of her letter he knew she wanted to stay married to him. Would he refuse her? Sansa dearly hoped not.

—————————

Sansa was surprised yet again when Ser Condon of the queensguard came to inform her the ‘representative’ was at the gates. She did not expect Tyrion to arrive this early. Did he not just leave? But these thoughts disappeared almost immediately and were replaced with a child-like giddiness. She was miraculously able to hide the smile on her face as she led her advisor and a group of sworn knights to greet the new arrivals.

“Open the gates!” The order was shouted across the yard as Sansa began to hear hooves and the sound of carriage wheels.

The opening rolled up slowly, and finally it opened to allow the newcomers to enter. Sansa had flashbacks to the last time Winterfell welcomed in a new guest. Sansa was more occupied with the dragon queen to care about Tyrion, but not so much she didn’t see him entering in a carriage. She wondered if the big carriage in the front of the line was the one that housed Tyrion. She was correct. After the horses and men entered the yard and situated into the dirt, Tyrion stepped down from the finely-made caravan.

He looked exhausted, and his hair was adorably messy. Sansa knew traveling was never ideal. As she examined him they both made eye contact. Both seemed frozen in time.

The spell was broken when Lord Royce called out. “Lord Hand of King Bran Stark of the six kingdoms, we welcome you to Winterfell.”

Both were thrown from their trance. As Tyrion approached her, kingsguard abandoned their horses to escort him.“Queen Stark, Lord Royce.”

Sansa felt herself blush when he used her new title. “Lord Tyrion, welcome back,” She turned to her advisor. “Lord Royce, I would like to speak to Lord Tyrion alone. Attend the newcomers in the great hall in my absence.”

“Yes, your grace.” Lord Royce bowed before obeying his queen’s command.

Sansa signaled Tyrion to follow her. Tyrion motioned to his guards to stay. Sansa had been too timid to look at his face again as they walked side by side. They walked past the serfs and the blacksmiths who were occupied with their work. With her heart racing, she sucked in a small breath before speaking. “Have you decided?”

“What?” Tyrion asked. Sansa found he looked detached from the conversation.

“You received my raven, Tyrion?”

He was silent before giving her a confused look. “A raven?”

“You didn’t-“ Sansa stopped, and Tyrion walked up ahead a bit before realizing she was behind him. Her eyes searched the snow-covered ground, looking for an explanation. “Lord Tyrion. When did you leave King’s Landing?”

“I’d say a little less than a fortnight. Why? Is there something-“

“No.” Sansa blanked for a moment. She had to think of what to say next. She wasn’t expecting him to not get the letter. She found it very easy to apologize and ask to remain married in writing, but very difficult face to face. “I sent you a raven.”

“Oh, I haven’t received any ravens lately. Now that I’m here you can tell me what you sent.”

“Oh,” Sansa nearly kicked herself. Of course he hadn’t seen it. He must have left long before the raven arrived. “I just wanted to discuss the kingdom’s alliances. That was before Bran told me you were coming.”

“I didn’t think it was necessary for me to come all this way,” Tyrion said shooting an annoyed look at the ground that Sansa was sure was meant for Bran. “But I don’t think it wise to disobey my King in the first few moons of being his hand.”

Sansa let out a rare smile, which seemed to make Tyrion smile as well. He sighed then said, “What was it that I needed to decide?”

Sansa answered speedily. She learned how to lie from the best. “Whether or not we should begin loosening restrictions on trade. If we limit tariffs on trade, we can increase the quality of life for our people.”

She saw Tyrion look up at her from the corner of her eyes, and his voice softened. “I always knew you were too smart for your own good. Which is why I am confident you will be a great ruler.”

“If I’m being honest, milord, I am not as confident in my own abilities as you are.”

“And why is that?” Tyrion looked surprised.

“I may have gone through a lot, and seen a lot, but I have no real experience in governance. I may be Ned Stark’s daughter, but that doesn’t make me worthy of being queen.”

“Sansa, do you remember when I first met you?”

“Yes,” Sansa replied, wondering where the conversation was turning. “It was Joffrey’s name-day.”

“Yes it was. Would you believe me if I told you that was the first day I ever ‘governed’ over anything?”

“No. I don’t believe you.” She flashed him a smirk.

“No, it’s true! I barely had a smidgen of experience. Who says you can’t learn along the way? And I like to think I governed pretty well. I helped win the Bat-“

“The Battle of Blackwater Bay, we know.”

“Oh, yes. Because it is very, very common knowledge.”

Sansa smirked once more. “I know what you did to save King’s Landing, even though no one else does. You are very clever.”

“Yes,” He gave her a knowing look. “Maybe the most cleverest man in Westeros?”

“I don’t know. You still followed and served the dragon queen for a considerable amount of time.”

She must have touched on a weak spot. Tyrion was still smiling but it seemed less genuine. Why did she have to ruin their moment?

Sensing the awkward silence, Tyrion stopped walking and turned to look at Sansa. “Sansa, I would wish to take this opportunity to touch upon a more personal topic. One of our annulment.”

Sansa stood deathly still. Her raven didn’t reach him in time. He finalized the annulment. She knew he did. She tried not to let her disappointment show. “We are no longer legally husband and wife, I’m guessing.”

“I don’t know how to tell you this,” Tyrion hesitated. “I tried to speak to my king about getting an annulment. For some reason, he wished to delay our conversation. I hope this doesn’t inconvenience you.” No, of course not. Our union would never be an inconvenience. That is what she wanted to say. But her lips were motionless and she couldn’t mutter a word, instead stuck in a frozen state. “I’m sorry, Sansa. Once I return to King’s Landing, I will voice our concerns to Bran. You can no longer remain tied to me.”

Sansa wanted to cry. Everything was happening so fast. Tyrion didn’t get her message, and she was too cowardly to voice her true feelings to him. And je was very adamant in ascertaining the end of their marriage. Sansa had to leave before she embarrassed herself.

“Thank you, Lord Tyrion. Get some rest. I know you have experienced a long journey from King’s Landing to here. We’ll discuss our kingdoms’ alliance in the morning.”

“Thank you, Queen Sansa.” She heard him say as she fled, just like Tyrion had on the docks. Sansa knew it was impolite to leave a guest of your house standing alone in the cold. But right now she just wanted somewhere she could go to calm down. Without looking back, she carried herself to the great hall where she would try to distract herself by discussing the new circumstances with her advisor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of my chapters end in Sansa and Tyrion completely bailing. They both are allowing their emotions to get the best of them. This is all new to them, and they both are just really confused
> 
> -thank you for all the comments! Even if I don’t respond, I read every single one and I appreciate all of it y’all don’t understand


	6. I Want to See You Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, another very long chapter, enjoy

**Tyrion**

Sansa, Tyrion, Maester Wolkan, Sansa’s advisor, and two other unrecognizable Winterfell men sat in what must have been their new small council room. They had been together all day to negotiate. And the entire time, Tyrion craved to drown himself in wine. As much as Tyrion loved politics and administration, it wasn’t as fun when someone who you had a strange relationship with sat right across from you. Tyrion eyed Sansa from across the table. He was amazed at the progress she had made in the short time of her reign. He always knew there was something special about Sansa. She was very wise and intelligent, even at a young age. He admired her. He was so deep in his thoughts he hadn’t realized he was staring. They made eye contact for the second time since he came to Winterfell. This time, he retreated his eyes.

Tyrion knew coming here would be dangerous. He had already messed up twice. He was never sure what sparked his enthrallment for Sansa, but he despised it. He believed it might have began in the crypts. He was always drawn to Sansa, but after that night, he never looked at her the same again. Tyrion thought that night would be his last night in the world. It was why he had grabbed her hand, letting her know he was there with a tender kiss. And they were both afraid. Tyrion might have fought in two battles, but he wasn’t a real fighter and neither was Sansa.

But they had survived nonetheless. They had fought their way out until the wights were reduced to shards. He had believed something unspoken had happened between them that night. Until reality was slapped back in him when he overheard Sansa on the docks. In a way, he was glad he heard the conversation. He was becoming more and more foolish as time passed him. If he hadn’t overheard Sansa, he might have gone on believing foolish delusions.

“We’ve decided our conditions,” Sansa turned to Tyrion. “The border between our two kingdoms will be regulated, but tariffs and quotas will be limited to increase trade between us. In times of war, we will defend each other by sending military and monetary aid when needed. The purpose of these conditions will cease any potential conflicts between the northern and southern kingdom. Do you agree to these terms?”

Tyrion nodded. “We couldn’t ask for a better arrangement.”

“Have we discussed everything?” Sansa looked to her advisor.

“We have.” He replied.

“Then this meeting is adjourned.” Sansa stood up from her chair, prompting the entire room to do the same.

All of Sansa’s men bowed as she exited the small council room, leaving Tyrion the only one standing straight. After everyone had dispersed, Tyrion let out a sigh. He left to go to his quarters where he hid his wine. Finally, he could be the drunken imp once again.

——————————-

Before Tyrion could leave Winterfell, he was required to send a raven to his king to give him an update. He had to make sure his king agreed with the standards of their alliance, and then he would be permitted to return to King’s Landing.  
After he finished writing and sealing his letter, he had gone to the library to speak to the maester. And before Tyrion realized what was happening, he found himself stuck reading a ledger he had found on a shelf.

“When are you leaving?” A voice brought his eyes up from his book to the entrance of the library. It was Sansa. He placed his book face-down on the table.

“You’re eager to get rid of me, I see.” Tyrion was only half-joking.

“No,” she looked a bit annoyed at the accusation. “I was only curious. I have a favor to ask of you.”

“Oh. I can only leave once I get a raven back from Bran. What is it you need from me?”

“Remember when I told you that I struggled with governance?” Sansa sat down at the table across from Tyrion.

“Yes?”

“I was wondering if you would advise me during my meetings in the great hall. You’re very talented in this regard and your guidance would be- a learning experience for me.”

Tyrion tried to ignore the pride swelling in his chest at her compliment. “I would be honored, Sansa. I’m here to warn you, though. I’ve grown less critical as I get old.”

“You’re not old.” Sansa let out a huff.

Tyrion laughed in response. “You are very kind, Sansa.”

Sansa didn’t laugh with him, instead her eyes were glued to the ground. She looked ashamed? She looked back up at him. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Lord Tyrion. Thank you for agreeing to help me.”

“Of course,“ he watched as she approached the library’s exit. “And it’s Tyrion, Sansa.”

“Yes, Tyrion.” They shared one last smug look before Sansa left the library.

——————————

**Sansa**

Sansa and Tyrion walked out of the great hall. Although Tyrion had helped her immensely, she still didn’t feel as if she had the hang of it yet. At this rate, they would forget her real name and instead call her by her nickname, The Ice Queen.

“Sansa, are you alright?” Tyrion looked up at her with concern in his eyes. Her heart melted to know he cared about her.

“I- it’s nothing,” Sansa paused for a moment. Tyrion really did care about her. He was so kind and respectful to her. And in return she insulted him behind his back. There were no excuses now. She had to face her fears and tell him the truth. “But I did want to discuss something with you. Something personal.”

Sansa decided to bring Tyrion to her chambers. He didn’t look all that comfortable following her into her personal quarters, especially nearing night. She assured him it was fine and he ended up walking in awkwardly. He stood near the doorway, looking a bit uneasy.

Sansa sat and motioned to the table in the middle of her chambers “Come. Sit.” She was doing her best to lessen the tension in the room.

Tyrion complied, again, sitting across  
from Sansa. Now that she had his attention, she had to apologize. “What did you want to tell me?” Tyrion’s voice was lowered, as if he rose his voice even a little bit she would run away.

“I apologize for the things I said to Arya. If I must be completely honest with you, she asked me what I would do when Winterfell needed an heir and asked me who I was to marry. I panicked. I believe you know my history in marriage hasn’t been all that ideal.”

“No. Being married to a dwarf and then a psychotic bastard is not ideal at all.”

“Don’t speak of yourself like that. I mean- I know I did, but that’s why I’m trying to apologize. Arya brought up marriage and-“

Tyrion, seeing her distress, placed a hand on top of hers. Sansa felt as if she was in the crypts again, where Tyrion’s touch had comforted her, and gave her strength. Here, a fire burned in her chest, and she felt her face heat up. “I understand. The world has been unfair to you, Sansa. It has traumatized you. But one day, you will find someone who you will want to marry. There are plenty of men out there would give anything to be with you.”

Sansa was dumbstruck. But I’m still married to you. She thought.

Tyrion continued. “In fact, I can help you in this regard. A great talent of mine is learning things about people before I meet them. Perhaps I could find anything about any future suitors of yours? To put you at ease, of course.”

“Thank you, Tyrion. That is very thoughtful of you. But-“ she hesitated. Would she tell him? Instead she changed the subject. “Is there any way I can make it up to you, for what I said on the docks?”

“You don’t have to-“

“Yes, I do. I consider you a friend of mine. And if we are to remain friends I must display my apologies.” Sansa had no idea know where she was going with this. Maybe a small part of her hoped he would ask to stay married. Then she could pretend- she almost kicked herself again. Her wishful thinking would always get the best of her.

“Okay,” he looked at her, moving his hand away from hers, to Sansa’s dismay. “If you want to make it up to me. Relax.”

“What?” Sansa was puzzled.

“I want to see you relax. I’ve seen you after the great hall meetings. You always looked so stressed. If a Queen should be anything, make sure she is relaxed. Trust me, I know what a queen will do under stress.”

“Are you comparing me to the dragon queen?” Sansa didn’t like that he thought of her that way. She didn’t want to be compared to her.

“No, of course not. I am only reminding you of what you have now. As Queen in the North you have a lot of power and influence. People do stupid things under strain. That’s why it would relieve me to see you relax. If only just for one day.”

Sansa thought about it. Of course Tyrion would ask this of her. It was such an innocent request, yet a wise one.  
“How do you relax, Tyrion?”

“Well-“ he stopped, thinking of what to say.

“Whore-mongering and drinking?” She smirked playfully.

Tyrion looked stunned. He probably didn’t expect Sansa to say something like that. “Well, yes. That is how past-me would relax. But not anymore, the first part at least.” His last sentence was so quiet Sansa barely heard it.

“I want to try wine.”

“Are you sure? I would hate to be the reason Queen Sansa Stark becomes Sansa the drunkard.”

She ignored him. “Do you have any wine?”

“Of course, I do.”

“Could I have some?”

“You don’t have any wine in the north?”

“Northerners drink ale. Southerners drink wine. And today I want to try wine.”

Tyrion gave her a weird look. “If I give you wine, do you promise to relax?”

“Yes,” She nods. She and Tyrion were similar in a lot of ways. If Tyrion liked wine, she was sure she would like it too. He rose from his chair to retrieve the wine. “Bring two cups. I command you to relax with me.”

Tyrion returned to her room with two goblets and two bottles of wine, just as she had asked. He poured her a cup and placed it in front of her. So this was the infamous red liquid southerners were infatuated with? She wrapped her fingers around the goblet with both hands and rose it to her mouth. Tyrion was watching her, waiting to see her reaction.

She could immediately taste the strong alcohol that overpowered the taste of grapes. It was intoxicating, and Sansa found she took two big gulps before returning the cup to the table.

Tyrion laughed. “I’m assuming you like it?”

Sansa nodded. “It’s not bad.”

Tyrion laughed once more. “I had said the same thing the first time I tried wine.”

Sansa suddenly grew curious. She could already feel the influence of the alcohol loosening her tongue. “When did you first have wine?”

He drank from his cup before answering. “I believe I was sixteen.”

“Sixteen?”

“I was actually the last in my family to ever try it. Cersei and Jaime had started drinking in secret when they were twelve. I always thought I would never touch wine. I heard the stories of what men did when they were drunk, and I thought that could never be me. Oh boy, was I wrong.”

“Why did you start to drink then?”

Tyrion looked like he was trying to think of something to say. Like he couldn’t tell the truth. “I don’t really remember for sure.”

Sansa met his eyes to show him she didn’t believe his excuse.

Tyrion relented. “It’s something I don’t like to share,” He said honestly. “I guess I was a bit lonely after Cersei and Jaime left Casterly Rock when I was a child.” Sansa accepted this answer, but she still felt he was hiding something.

As time passed and they talked about random topics, Sansa realized she loved Tyrion’s company. She knew he was smart and witty but she never realized how they thought alike and perceived everything similarly. It was refreshing to speak to someone who understood things without having to explain anything. And as time passed, she continued to drink.

Tyrion got up after a few hours, saying something that Sansa didn’t understand. She was really drunk.

“No, stay!” She giggled.

Tyrion turned around, amused. “Queen Sansa, I don’t think it wise for me to be here while you’re like this.”

She got up to stand in front of the door. When she spoke her speech was slurred. “No, no, stay. As your Queen I command it.”

Tyrion looked as if he were about to burst into laughter. She had no idea how ridiculous she sounded.

“The one problem with that Sansa, is you’re not my queen. Remember? Bran is my king.”

“Bran can go fuck himself!”

Tyrion couldn’t help himself anymore and let himself guffaw at her words. Sansa must have been extremely drunk. He didn’t think he’d ever heard her swear before.

“You can’t leave, you have to touch me!”

Tyrion couldn’t believe his ears. “What?”

Sansa continued to slur. “When the white walkers were there, do you remember? You kissed me and it made me feel better? I want you to do that. You wanted me to relax, right?”

Of course he wanted her to relax. Maybe he could- Tyrion felt disgusted in himself for even thinking that. If he did anything it would only be taking advantage of her drunken state. He could never do that to Sansa.

“Listen, Sansa. You’re very drunk. That was my fault for letting you drink so much. But now I’m going to get your handmaiden so she can help you dress-“

“No!” Sansa sobered. “I can’t have anyone see me like this, please.”

Tyrion looked at her, thinking about what he should do. He grabbed her arm and led her swaying form to the bed. She climbed in and Tyrion went into her chest to find her nightclothes. Once he found them he put them on her bed, available to her if she woke up in the middle of the night.

“Where are you going?” Sansa’s voice sounded so lonely and melancholic that Tyrion was forced to face her.

“Goodnight, Sansa.” And he left the room, his heart still racing in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, Sansa is going to be so embarrassed 
> 
> Also I’m sorry if I don’t post daily chapters as much, I’m on a road trip and juggling posting daily chapters without rushing them and spending time with my friends is harder than I thought it would be
> 
> Thank you for all the love this fic is getting, I never expected it so it’s a nice surprise


	7. I Know What You Did for Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait. I was feeling kind of lost about how the story should continue. But now I feel pretty good about it. I'm posting another chapter very soon, and I will try not to take so long to post again.

**Sansa**

It must have been early dawn, because nothing stirred in Winterfell, and the sky showed signs of the night beginning to fall apart. Her massive headache must have been what caused her to rise so early. And all the mortifying things she did earlier in the night came back to her like a strong cluster of waves. She doesn’t let herself feel the shame. She’s had enough shame in her lifetime. Instead she feels numb. If only she weren’t a coward. If she weren’t she would tell Tyrion. She would tell him she wanted him.

While she wished she had never said these things to him, she knew they were true. Even if it was hard to voice, she wanted Tyrion to do whatever he did during the long night. She wasn’t stupid. She knew what she felt for him was lust. It was lust, a desire, that had been born during the battle of the dead. She thought it impossible for her to ever feel anything like that. Not after Ramsay. Out of everything Sansa wanted, she wanted control the most. Not control over others or over land, but control for herself. That meant she could dictate who she would be with. And she wanted to be with Tyrion.

Sansa suspected she had feelings for Tyrion as well. The way her heart stirred when he spoke to her, when they made eye contact during the small council meeting, and she felt butterflies in her stomach when he so much as touched her hand. His kind words, and obvious concern he had for her wasn’t much, but it was more she was given from any other man in her life. And that meant everything to her.

It wasn’t too long before the snow covering Winterfell began to reflect the early rising sun, and Sansa’s kingdom was roused awake. Her headache was now a dull pain above her eyes, and her exhaustion helped her rid herself of negative thoughts about the night before.

That was until she encountered him midday entirely by accident. He was speaking to Lord Royce, of all people, on one of the many balconies overlooking the yards. She was too far away for either of them to notice her presence, but close enough to hear parts of what they were saying. She listened carefully.

Lord Royce’s distinctive tone echoed through the Winterfell castle’s outer structure. “I am sure my queen will make the right decision in this matter. However it is none of my concern until the queen herself brings it up. If she doesn’t want to take action, she doesn’t have to. She is the only one with that authority.” They’re talking about her.

Tyrion’s deep voice carried its way to Sansa. “I couldn’t agree more, Lord Royce. But it wouldn’t hurt to encourage her a bit. Let her know the outcome of her decision. You are her advisor. Advise her.”

Sansa approached them. Once she was closer they turned at the sound of her footsteps. She had forgotten all about her drunken absurdities of the night before until she once again met Tyrion’s eyes. She looked away quickly, but she could still feel his eyes burning her. Her nerves caused her to tick nervously by rubbing her wrists. “Advise me on what?” Tyrion’ eyes left for a small moment as he and her advisor exchanged looks, neither looking ready to answer. “Lord Royce, would you hide information from your queen?”

“I would not, your grace. Lord Tyrion only came to give me council on administration. It seems he believes I am not capable of doing so myself.” Lord Royce huffed.

“Yes, well I would hate for Sansa to be stuck with bad advisors. I only came to see if Lord Royce was worthy.” Tyrion probably thought Lord Royce incapable because she had asked for his help in learning how to govern. Lord Royce may not have been a good teacher, but he was loyal to a fault.

Sansa tried her best to stop her nervous writhing as she spoke. “No. Lord Royce has proved loyal and capable. Thank you for your concern.” Under Tyrion’s gaze, Sansa as if she were being interrogated and examined. There were words unspoken between them from what she had done earlier. And the tension was almost palpable. Even Lord Royce seemed suspicious. Sansa needed to speak to Tyrion. Her nerves were getting the best of her, and she hoped neither of them could see her hands beginning to tremble. Sansa was ashamed of her cowardice. If she could rule over thousands of northmen, she could speak to one man.

“Lord Royce, could you leave Tyrion and I?”

Sansa understood the rumors going on about her and Tyrion. She knew this only strengthened the suspicions in her advisor. But of course he was compliant, and walked left to another task.

Once he was gone, a tense quiet fell upon them. Neither wanted to be the first to speak, it appeared.

“Lord Tyrion,” Sansa faced him, trying not to avert her eyes in fear. “I’ll be honest. I- am a bit appalled by my behavior last night. I’d had wine before, but I had never indulged myself like that. But the things I said last night...” Sansa’s voice gave out. _Seven hells!_ She couldn’t even finish her sentence _._

“I know,” Tyrion’s voice was gentle. “There is no need to feel appalled. Everyone in Westeros has done something regrettable while drunk. And I would never judge you. It would be hypocritical of me.”

Sansa felt a weight lift off her shoulders. With a few sentences, Tyrion had the power to erase any tension. “Yes. I do believe one time while drunk, you threaten to give your nephew a wooden cock.”

Both laughed at the statement, and almost all of the uneasiness had been forgotten.

“I’ll be honest,” Sansa looked on the yards stoically by habit. “That was the first time I asked a man to touch me.”

Tyrion looked as if he didn’t know how to respond. She gave him an impish look to show she was only trying to continue the light mood.

“Well, if we are being completely honest now,” Tyrion smirked. “That was the first time a drunken queen asked me to touch her.” Sansa couldn’t maintain her aloof appearance. Joking around with Lord Tyrion was so easy and natural.

“Are you sure a drunken Cersei didn’t come onto you? I had heard she liked to keep it in the family.” 

Sansa was almost expecting him to be hurt by her bringing up his dead sister, but he wasn’t, he still continued to laugh.

“Do you miss her?” Sansa asked, her voice becoming stoic once more.

“Miss Cersei?” Tyrion stopped to smile and his gaze turned downwards. “I would find it hard to miss someone who tried to have you executed. Twice.” Sansa eyed his scar. It was long, but no longer a deep red and looked as it had faded over the years. Half of it was rendered invisible behind his beard, and Sansa wondered if he grew his facial hair out just to hide it. Sansa didn’t think he should hide it. It some twisted way, she thought the scar added to his husky appearance, like Margaery had said so long ago in the gardens of King’s Landing.

“What about your brother?” Sansa knew she was prying, but her curiosity overpowered her. She was beginning to realize the gravity of what Tyrion lost when King’s Landing was burned. 

Tyrion went silent for a moment. “I was the one who let him go. I wanted him to convince Cersei to surrender to Daenerys. Cersei tricked Jaime and I into believing she was pregnant, but she never was. I had to help him get to her. For me, it was to make up for the kindness he showed me when we were younger. But I just ended up sending him to his death. It is truly ironic; the downfall of the Lannister’s was caused by one of their own.”

He _had_ killed lots of Lannisters. But Sansa knew Tyrion was a victim of the Lannisters just as much as she was, and didn’t judge him for killing his father. She would have done the same thing given the opportunity. She would’ve killed Cersei too, and Joffrey for what they did to her. “You never killed Joffrey though. The Tyrells did that for us.”

“Yes, the Tyrells were admirable in a way. Lady Margaery and Olenna knew how to manipulate the court. No one had suspected a thing, I certainty didn’t.”

“Who did you think killed him?”

“I never truly suspected anyone. I was too busy worrying about clearing my name.”

A tense atmosphere surrounded them. Sansa fleeing King’s Landing didn’t help Tyrion appear innocent. It was partly her fault for blindly following the King's fool. “I should have never trusted Ser Dontos, or Lord Baelish. If I had stayed-“

“If you had stayed you would have been locked up with me. It would have been difficult for us both to escape together. I’m not sure Varys would have helped you.”

“Varys was the one that saved you?”

“He had me shipped to Pentos in a wooden crate,” Tyrion stopped his story as he caught her smiling at that detail. “It was very cramped. Once I got there he told me about a Queen in Essos who was stronger than Tommen but gentler than Stannis, farther east in a city called Meereen. He was the one who brought me to Daenerys. Well, sort of. I got kidnapped mid-journey by Ser Jorah Mormont. But he took me to Daenerys anyway. The poor bastard was infatuated with her. He needed a way for her to accept him back after betraying her, so he brought me as an offering.”

“But how did you become her hand?” Sansa completely enthralled by his story. 

“She wanted to kill me at first, but I was able to talk her out of it. Apparently, she kept me alive because she wanted me to advise her. One day she went missing, and I governed Meereen for her. And when she returned, she made me her hand.” 

“Huh. I thought it would be more interesting than that.” Sansa started to jest with him again. 

“Well it can’t be as boring as how you became Queen.” He replied, sending her an equally smug look.

“Is that so? You think asking my little brother to make the north independent is boring? There was never a story more interesting. To be fair, if you had never suggested Bran as king, it would have been more interesting.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“If you had never suggested Bran as king, I might have never been Queen in the north. I would just be another subservient nobleman to the crown.”

“I disagree. You would have found a way. You learned how to manipulate the court and “play the game” in King’s Landing. Do you remember when I asked you if you would like your engagement to Joffrey annulled?”

Sansa nodded. “I told you I was loyal to Joffrey. But I was stupid. I should’ve known I could trust you after you just saved me from being beaten by the kingsguard.” 

“No. You made the wisest choice. I was a Lannister. If you had said the wrong thing to a Lannister it could have damaged you.” 

“I see what you’re trying to say. But I’m talking about you. I could always trust you in King’s Landing. However, I was foolish and stupid. I judged you only on your looks rather than your actions.”

“Well I hardly blame you. You were young, and people twice your age now still do the same thing. I wanted to help you, anyway. You were so young, yet I saw you had caught on to the strategies of court easily.” 

Pride bubbled in Sansa's chest. “I know what you did for me in King’s Landing. All of it. I never thanked you for it, either. So, thank you. For looking out for me, even though you barely knew me. And when we married, you still treated me with honor. I haven’t forgotten.” Her hand found its way to his where it rested by his side.

Tyrion didn’t speak, only staring at her. Sansa felt herself begin to shake with emotion. It felt good to finally say all of that. She was never good at showing gratitude. A calm silence fell between them, and their eyes remained on each other. She felt so many things at once, and for the second time she felt herself inch closer and closer to him. After a heartbeat, and without even thinking, she put her hand on the side of his face, and clashed her lips onto his. Tyrion didn’t return it, but he didn’t push away either. Sansa wasn’t thinking. She was only thinking about how hard she was shaking due to the adrenaline, and the way his lips felt against hers. Slowly, Tyrion did return the kiss, and both were lost in the passion. She took the hand that wasn’t on his cheek and grabbed the other side, pulling him even closer. The kiss became desparate almost, and Sansa began to feel a foreign sensation between her legs. Suddenly, she heard footsteps, causing her to pull away instantly.

Her heart skipped a beat when she looked up to see Maester Wolkan with a shocked expression on his own face. Tyrion looked as stunned as she felt as they quickly backed away from one another. Sansa’s cheeks must have matched the shade of her hair as she stood rigidly. She panicked internally as the the severity of the position they’d been caught in hit her like a stone wall.

Maester Wolkan did his best to shake the look off his face. As maester he was not supposed to question his Queen. “Your grace, we have received an urgent letter from the Wall. It’s from your brother.” 

  
Sansa nodded, not really listening. She was still in a paralyzed state after being caught. He handed her the parchment, and she took it tentatively.  
  


_Sister,_

_I have received a strange raven from an unusual place in Essos by an unknown sender. It is perfectly written in the common tongue so I am not all certain of its validity. But if what it claims is true than it could lead to dire consequences if we ignore it. It claims Daenerys Targaryen's body was retrieved by R'hllor priests in Asshai, and that they have resurrected her. I have been brought back by the priestess Melissandre, so I know it is possible. I have already sent a raven to Bran as well. I would not have written to you if I did not believe there was any cause for concern._

_Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, Jon Snow_

  
  


  
  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know I'm kind of copying a story idea from someone else, but it just seems so natural for where I want this story to go. Thank you so much for all the kudos!
> 
> -Also you’ll notice I changed the number of chapters and the rating (;


End file.
